


Priorities

by Kaeli (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Just a short fic and Lance being a dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith just wanted to enjoy his afternoon coffee, but apparently even that was asking for too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Voltron and am now in Klance hell send help please and thank you!! I hope they're not too ooc ahHHH, this is my first fanfic so I'm a little nervous. 
> 
> Based on this AU Tumblr prompt: http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/120363147810/awful-au-314  
> I saw it and totally thought of Klance LOL.

All Keith wanted to do was enjoy his cup of coffee and read his book in peace, but no, apparently the universe had different plans for him for the day.

 

He looked up from the pages of his book, eyes narrowing in slight annoyance at the stranger oh so rudely standing in front of his small table. He eyed the boy with mild curiosity - it wasn't like his table was the only one available, so why was this guy staring at him so intensely as if it was a life or death matter? He seemed around the same age as Keith, with tan skin and soft-looking (and no, he did  _not_ just think that!), short brown hair and he was carrying an open laptop with him.

 

It was starting to become one of the most uncomfortably awkward staring contests he had ever gotten himself involved in, when the stranger finally opened his mouth to speak:

"So um!! I don't care that you're hot, Mister Mullet Man, but I really need to use that power outlet next to you so I'm sitting here!"

 

Wait, what?

 

\---

 

Lance was in full on panic mode right now. The universe really hated him and decided that now was a wonderful time for laptop to die. Yes, that's right, right in the middle of his online  _timed_ midterm!

 

The small battery icon at the bottom of his screen showed that he was at exactly 3% left.  _He was fucked_  was the understatement of the century.

 

His eyes scanned the coffee shop for somewhere that he could plug in his poor dying laptop, desperate. He was about to give up hope when he finally spotted it - the only one in the whole damn shop (it's a place where poor college students hang out, why aren't there more?!). His relief quickly turned to horror as he realized that there was someone sitting in front of it already, and not even using it!

 

What kind of sick bastard sits next to a sacred power outlet and  _doesn't use it_?! 

 

He marched over to the stranger, whose head was turned down and focused on some boring-looking book. From that angle, Lance could tell that the guy had his haired styled in a mullet - who even had that kind of hair anymore? - and was totally ready to announce that he was going to sit with said ugly-haired stranger whether he liked it or not when the boy looked up and- damn. Lance gaped, unable to get any words out as he found himself staring (more like ogling) at  _the most_ beautiful person he had ever had the privilege of looking at. 

 

Why did he have to be so attractive? He looked so good that it was almost scary. It should have been a crime for someone's face to be that pretty! Even with that glare he was sending him, it only made him better.

 

Finally somewhat regaining a grasp on his senses, he spluttered out:

"So um!! I don't care that you're hot, Mister Mullet Man, but I really need to use that power outlet next to you so I'm sitting here!"

 

Lance was mortified. That was  _not_ what he had meant to say at all, even if it did technically get the point across. And judging from the blank look the other boy was giving him, it was unexpected from that end as well. He had to resist the powerful urge to run away and hide in a trash can, barely holding onto the thought that if he did so he would definitely fail his exam.

 

Face burning, he did not wait for an answer and plopped himself down unceremoniously into the chair across from the stranger, quickly plugging in his laptop to the outlet on the wall and saving it - and his grades - from a sad, sad death. He kept his eyes trained on the computer screen, trying his best to stay focused on the exam questions and not on the fluttery feeling in his stomach and  _definitely_ _not_  on the thought that the guy across from him was still looking at him funny. Why couldn't the ground just open up and swallow him whole right now? That would be a lovely turn of events...

 

He was so focused on not paying attention to the guy that he didn't even notice him getting up from his seat  _or_ that he returned until he noticed something being placed in front of him. Lance looked up in surprise, caution forgotten.

 

A single large cup of coffee was sitting in front of him.

 

"You look like you need it," the black haired boy said with a smirk - oh no, he looked so sexy like that too - as he sat back down in his chair. Lance quickly silenced his rapidly-turning-inappropriate thoughts and attempted to grin at the stranger.

 

"You're right!! AH- I mean, yes, aha... ha thank you! Yup, I'm just working on my test, lots of fun y'know?" he coughed, trying to hide his increasing embarrassment. 

 

"Oh... I won't bother you then," the boy said, about to return his attention back to his book when Lance interrupted him with a shout.

 

"Ah no, no, it's fine! Actually you can bother me anytime! I'm Lance!!" His brain had obviously decided to take a vacation today.

 

Maybe it was a good thing though, because soon the guy was laughing in amusement and suddenly Lance was struggling to breathe at the godlike sound. "I see. Nice to meet you, Lance, but you should really focus on passing that exam of yours."

 

The boy stood up suddenly, picking up his book and downing the rest of his own coffee. Lance tried to push down the feeling of disappointment as he walked away. He sighed and resigned himself to finishing up his test when a napkin was dropped into his lap.

 

On it read:

_Good luck on your exam. You're pretty hot yourself._

_(_ _XXX ) XXX - XXXX - Keith_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I really like Keith. I might write some other AUs or just general fics if I feel up to it. If I do more college AUs (I've already found some others I like) then I may or may not connect them to this!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
